Protectors of the Crystal
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: Living up to there end of the bargan, Goku and Vegeta send there sons to the SM demintion to fight the new and improved Doom Phantom and Negamoon Family
1. Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SM TWO OTHER PEOPLE DO AND IF I DID I WOULD CLAIM THEM NOT RIGHT THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER!


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It's been years since that final epic battle between Sailor Moon and The Doom Phantom, Five Years to be exact. While Serena and her friends where able to go on with their life with ease the Doom Phantom was another story all together. "Damn those retched Sailor Scouts." The Doom Phantom spat as he sat in his private portion of Hell. "I'll never forgive myself for letting those weak Girls defeat me." He muttered. These Five years have been tough for him. He has been tortured enough to kill millions of people, he got caught up in a fight with a guy called Cell and was brutally defeated and to top that off he decided to join forces with Cell and was defeated by a guy called Goku and Pikkon. He just wanted to get out of this place. He been tortured enough to forget there identities, but he still wanted revenge. He began the weeklong journey around Hell that he always went on while in wait for his next fight with the locals. He barely started walking when a blinding pink light struck like a lightning bolt onto the ground in front of him. He covered his eyes from the intensity of the flash. When the light died down he saw a strange figure in front of him. A pink creature with the insignia of the Majin on his belt buckle. "No, this can't be!?" Doom Phantom said in amazement. He had heard stories about this person.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The Doom Phantom hit the cold, unforgiving ground. Frieza stood above him ready to administer another ki blast upon him. "Stop it, Frieza the "Cleanser of the Universe" has had enough." Cell laughed as he mocked the far inferior Phantom. "Well have you heard anything from Babidi?" Frieza asked as he let the energy flicker out. "He finally died. Goku killed him off." Cell said. "Damn." Frieza swore. "Who lost to Goku?" The Doom Phantom asked. "Well if you must know we speak of Majin Buu. He is... I mean was the greatest evil ever to live. He could do anything imaginable and gave that monkey in his most powerful form a run for his money." Frieza told his punching bag. "Maybe he has enough power to break us all free of this Hell! All of us combined could take this place over!" The Phantom said enthusiastically. "No they stripped him of is soul and destroyed it using some super secret Kai power." Frieza said. "Then why won't you just absorb his body. Most of his power lies within it." Doom Phantom suggested. "That's a great idea!" Cell yelled. "There was a reason for keeping you around then. All that was lost in the soul extraction was the power to absorb and I can do that myself!" "That is a good idea but the Supreme Kai knew that you where down here so he sealed the body away so no one would find it." Frieza said "Damn another wasted opportunity....  
  
End Flashback  
  
Evil Buu's skinny body lay right in front of the Doom Phantom. He floated over to the empty shell. "I wish I could take that dormant power that was trapped hear then I would get my revenge on all who have opposed me!" The Doom Phantom yelled. He looked at the body and slowly reached his hand out towards it. He touched the squishy body of Buu. "If only I could." He said. Then all of a sudden the brown body of Buu rushed out towards The Phantom and latched on to him. "Hey! What's going on. HELP ME!" The Phantom screamed. "Frieza you hear that? I think the Phantom is in trouble." Cell said. "Are you worried about him. He's probably getting beat up again." Frieza said. "Yeah your right." Cell said. The Doom Phantom tried to fight the force that was pulling him in. Buu's body seamed to yurn for a soul for its empty body to continue its evil ways. Finally the Doom Phantom accepted his fate. He let the body suck him in. After the absorption of the Doom Phantom, the insignia of the Majin was replaced by the symbol of the Nega Moon Family. Slowly the beady eyes of Majin Buu opened up. "What I'm alive?" The Doom Phantom Spoke. He looked at his hands and he saw they where the hands of Majin Buu. He looked at his body. It was no longer a cloak but brown, soft skin. He looked at the buckle around his waist and it was the mark of the Negamoon. He had entered the body of Majin Buu. He could feel the power surging through his veins. He knew what he had to do. Something in his head told him that he had the power to make one more absorption and he already knew whom he saw going to give this Gift to. "Did you feel that power rush!?" Frieza asked Cell. "Yeah lets go check it out!" Cell said. But before they could start flying they saw a figure flying towards them. "Hear he comes!" Cell said excitedly. Then the figure landed right in front of him. The Doom Phantom knew he had only one shot at this two for one shot. He just stared at them. "Hey there I'm Frieza, the most powerful tyrant in the universe." He said. "And I'm Cell, the guy who killed Goku. Did he kill you?" Cell asked. The Phantom just shook his head yes. "I know how you feel." They both said in unison. Then the Phantom extended his hands. "I guess he wants to shake." Cell said. Each of them took one hand. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Phantom cackled wildly as his brown skin over took both of the evil warriors. "Doom Phantom!" Frieza said "How could it be?" "I would like you to meet Majin Buu!" He yelled as they both entered his body. Then he started to change. His brown skin was replaced by the trademark pink skin. His horn began to grow larger. A cape sprouted out of his back. His white pants turned all black.(IF you can't picture it from the description its just Super Buu with all of the add-ons I said) The transformation was complete. I took a lot out of him. "Hahahaha. Once I get my strength back and gather my forces again. Sailor Moon I'm coming for you!" Flash! Sailor Pluto felt the increase of power. "It is time for the warriors to be summoned!" She muttered as she raised her staff into the air. Then she disappeared into the time gate. Time flies when you're not saving the universe. It's been exactly two years since the last battle with Majin Buu. Everything was back to normal. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten trained with Vegeta and Goku. For the past two years they have been training like mad. It seams that they where getting ready for some kind of big battle but they didn't know what for. All of this training has made them stronger but it put too much of a strain on Gohan's relationship with Videl that he broke it off. "Time to stop." Vegeta said. "Do you want me to go get them?" Goku asked. "Yes Kakarot, if she comes it'll be soon." Vegeta said. "Who?" Goten asked. "Yeah dad who." Trunks said. Then Goku walked up with Bulma and Chi-chi. "Ok Goku. What's so important that you have to get me out here." Chi-Chi asked. Then all of a sudden a woman in sailor fuku's arrived. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks took defensive stances. "Its ok boys." Vegeta said. "How ya doing Sailor Pluto." "Fine Vegeta but now is not the time for idle chit-chat you know why I'm here." She said. "I was hoping you forgot." Goku said. "Now where are the ones named Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." She said. "Right here." Gohan said. "It is time for you to meet your destinies come with me." Sailor Pluto said. "WHAT!" Bulma and Chi-Chi and the boys said. "I will not let you take my boys." Chi-Chi said while taking a fighting stance. "Vegeta do something." Bulma said. "There is nothing we can do." Vegeta said. "What!" Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed. "In the fight with Buu we needed some help. And Sailor Pluto showed up with the porta earrings." Goku started. "We took them but in exchange for them we had to send our sons over to her dimension to protect their queen." Vegeta finished. "Do you boys accept this?" Pluto asked. "To save a queen. Since you help my dad I'll do it." Gohan said. "We'll go for sure!" Trunks yelled. "Yeah I miss fighting the bad guys!" Goten yelled. "Then follow me." Pluto said as she opened a portal to her dimension. "We have to stop them let me go Goku I have to save them from that witch!" Chi-Chi screamed as she struggled to get free of Goku's Grasp. "I can't believe this." Bulma cried as she clung to Vegeta. "I assure you they will be safe." Pluto said as they stepped trough the portal. "NO!" Chi- Chi screamed in pure agony. "Good luck boys." You'll need it.  
  
  
  
AN: Attention all Readers. This Fic will put you The reader in charge of the couples so review and in the later chapters you'll find out who you selected!!!!!. 


End file.
